toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
PAIR (Ingredient)
PAIR (ペア Pea), known as the Food Treasure (食寶 Shokuhō) and the Drop of Two Sides of the Same Coin (表裏一体の雫 Hyōriittai no Shizuku), is the Legendary Food King of Area 7 located in the Gourmet World, and is one of the ingredients in the Full Course of the Legendary God Bishokuya, Acacia. PAIR itself is shown to be a very unique ingredient as it is shown to have two separate forms in Area 7: the original true-form of PAIR is shown to be the pair of testicles that are attached to the King of Area 7, while it's other form is shown to be what appears to be fruit in the shape of planets on the branches of the Birth Cry Tree as it often used by the king, Kintamandrill, as a way to dress up the tree to attract a mate. Appearance It has been shown that there are two different variations of PAIR that are shown to be in different appearances: the PAIR fruit that is said to grow on the Birth Cry Tree takes the appearance of planets that almost make the tree appear as if it was a planetarium in the sky. It is often mistaken for being night as the tree shows to be planets and stars that hang from the fruit as well as the tree itself blocking out any sunlight. Some varities of the fruit take on different variations of planets, including some aspects that closly resemble the actual planets of the solar system, including Earth, Saturn, and even the Moon itself. The second variation is PAIR is also known as the original source of PAIR, which is said to be the pair of testicles that belong to one of the Eight Kings, Bambina. They show to be the same as any normal pair of testicles, but without any body hair near them as they can grow to larger size the more Bambina shows to be having fun of any variety. When Bambina shows to fully express happiness to the point of actually crying tears of joy, PAIR is shown to fully have been prepared as it actually literally detachs from Bambina, showing two large PAIR's that fall off. After PAIR is released, the two orbs are fused together, fully preparing it as it's appearance changes to larger clear almost crystal ball of sorts, twice as big as the first two Pair's and almost reflective like a mirror. History It's been revealed that there was once a original source of PAIR located on the Earth in the ancient times. However, the ancestor of the Monkey king drank it all, effectively intigrating it into it's own body. Generations after, the Kintamandrill would become one of the only two sources of PAIR. Abilities PAIR is shown to be the bridge between the world of the living and the world of the dead, and as such, can show the other side of the "coin" when someone looks through the fully prepared PAIR. It is also shown that PAIR can heal any form of injury that might go as far as even recovering what was taken or obliterated, allowing one to reach through the entrance to allow another to piece the wound back together, fully healing it without fail albeit it a scar it may leave behind. It's revealed that even without consuming PAIR directly, simply touching, hearing, or smelling it is enough to give anyone in the general area of it an infusion of nutrients that can restore stamina and strength. A secondary ability that PAIR shows to have is that when one consumes it, they can experience living as their counterparts, the other half of themselves. An example of this is that when a male drinks the soup, their body shows to take on physical and biological characteristics of their opposite: females. The transformation however is not permanent and the way to change back into their normal selves is to drink pair once more. Additionally, any being that drinks the soup also gains the ability to view into the spirit world itself, or what some refer to as the Back Channel. When consumed, it has the ability to revive one body part of the consumer's Appetite Devil, namely the Right Arm and give control over it. As Food The fully prepared PAIR ingredient is shown to be a large beautiful orb, seemingly filled with appears to be some variation of liquid as when slightly touched, it's own essences is seen dripping out, making that very essence the "Soup". Just the release of a few minor droplets can fill the stomach of most things, an example of which is shown when some drops were able to fill up an entire field of natural Sandoriko, effectively stopping their spread of their virus as well. The entire orb is shown to be a manner of a liquid/solid mix as it can drip down it's own fluid without losing it's structure, allowing even those without teeth to easily eat it. Capture Method As the Food King of Area 7 and one of the Legendary Ingredients on Acacia's Full Course, PAIR is shown to have one of the most difficult preparation methods ever due to the fact that the actual ingredient is connected right to one of the Eight Kings. Although officially the only knowledge of how to prepare it belongs to the Blue Nitro, it has been revealed that the original true method can be found in the former civilization known as the Kingdom of Hope, hidden underground in Area 7. Birth Cry Tree PAIR Unlike the orginal source, the PAIR on the birth cry tree have a rather normal capture method. When a male and female Kintamandrill share a kiss underneath the fruit, they are able to easily pluck it immediately. This is mostly due to the incredible power the species can posses. On the other hand, for normal beings, there is a harsher requirement. Under the fruit, one beast must succeed in defeating and eating their opponent. A second way one can obtain the fruti is that both opponents must be on equal strength with one another and can take a bit out of each other, effectively releasing a fruit. When plucked or falling from the sky, the outer part is easily breakable, allowing the soup to release in a high amount, enough for one individual regardless of the size. Original PAIR To begin the capture of PAIR attached to Bambina, one or multiple people must first gain full mastery of Enbu to be able to survive and be able to keep up with the Monkey King, also while being able to keep in sync with one another if people work together.. AIR must also have been consumed in order to help survive 100 G Mountain. Each one must earn the level of Master rank in order to have a chance of preparing PAIR, and also must find the original use of Enbu and memorize all 1000 different dance moves that come with it before they approach Bambina. The next step is having to synchronize and match the Monkey King in all forms, allowing him to become more and more enticed by the display and fun that the people give to him, allowing the initial process of PAIR beginning to grow the more he becomes cheerful and upbeat. Within the range of ten seconds, people must follow the dance routines of the original Enbu right down to the letter, not allowing any form of mistake else risk the wrath of Bambina. With each move in perfect harmony with Bambina, the more happier he gets as PAIR itself shows to go much larger and larger until they show to be as big as wrecking balls. Lastly to finish the final step, one must give the Monkey King a single ultimate moment of happiness to the extent that he cries tears of joy, which is done by kissing aka bitting him, fully energizing PAIR as it simply pops off it's body, showing to be two very large orbs. However, the preparation isn't complete as when they are released, one disappears into the Spirit World, and can only be obtained by someone who is nearing the verge of death itself, while the second grabs the other orb in the living world. After both orbs have been obtained, their outer shells break as the two participants must then move in sync, slowly pushing the two orbs together as their essences merge, causing a power shock wave as they show to quickly be in a liquid crystalization form as it spreads outward, but eventually retract together, creating one singular solid orb that is reflective and shows the appearance of a crystal ball. Cooking Method It's been shown that there are three individual methods one could do in order to serve the Food King: *The first method, though considered to be the slowest, is putting PAIR through an object to filtrate it and release one drop at a time, allowing one to fill an entire bowl of PAIR. However, due to it's thick density and structure, the drops take some time to fill up even an average sized bowl. For one bowl for an average sized human, it takes two hours before one serving fills the bowl itself. To serve larger creatures would take additional hours, making the method least effective if attempting to serve large crowds. *The second method, defined by the Nitro as the truth method, allows for more of the soup to be released, but takes twice as long for the final results. First, PAIR must be placed into a large mixing bowl, then must be stirred for a total of up to five hours to soften the texture of PAIR. Next after five hours has passed, the chef must leave it in the sun to dry for ten hours, followed by searing it for a total of twenty-five hours. Afterwords, the ingredient must be left to dry once more, only this time while the chef stares at it for an entire day without blink once. Next the chef must begin to stew the ingredient consistently for over an entire week before drying it one more time, by which point the sphere itself breaks down, leaving only the large cooked PAIR to fill the large mixing bowl fit for almost millions. *The last and probably most difficult cooking method for cooking PAIR requires two things: the first is that a chef must have an incredible affinity for Hearing the Voice of the ingredients, otherwise the hint cannot be revealed and cooking PAIR will take twice as long. The second thing needed is mastery over one's own kitchen knife, having to cut at the percise spot in order to complete the preparation. When it is stabbed at the right angle and with the right pressure, the sphere releases the contents, an entire ocean of soup pouring out and filling up anything that can be used for a bowl. Gallery Soup of PAIR.png|PAIR's soup leaking due to the last method being used. Triva *The permission of two admins is needed for use of this ingredient as per the standard rule of Gourmet World Ingredients. *Viewer discretion is advised when you visit this article. *'PAIR' is a play-on word for "Pair of Testicles" and "Pair of Fruits". *PAIR is considered to be one of the most difficult of the Food Kings to capture. Category:Ingredient Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Super-Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Soup Category:Acacia's Full Course Category:Area 7 Category:Food Kings